


Fantasy

by simeysgirl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-14
Updated: 2013-04-14
Packaged: 2017-12-08 11:57:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/761051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simeysgirl/pseuds/simeysgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One fantasy each. That's what they agreed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> **Beta:** [](http://nenne.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://nenne.livejournal.com/)**nenne**  
>  Warnings for rimming, felching, and inappropriate use of a spell.

Harry adjusted himself beneath his desk as discreetly as he could; he'd been in the same predicament since the owl had delivered it half an hour earlier. As he looked once again at the note in his hand, Harry blushed and tried his damnedest to concentrate on something other than _that_.

It wasn't the longest note in the world. It was the most heartfelt note in the world. It wasn't a note that Harry would treasure. But Harry knew that he would remember the note for the rest of his life. Harry did realise that he wasn't going to get any work done in the state he was in, so he reluctantly folded the note and slipped it into his pocket.

As he tried to focus his attention on the folder in front of him—the minutes of some meeting that Harry couldn't care less about at the moment—his mind drifted. Fucking Draco and his fucking notes.

“HARRY!”

Harry jumped at Ron's shout, knocking his coffee over and soaking the dreaded paperwork on his desk. “What the fuck, Ron?” Harry grumbled as he grabbed his wand to clear up the mess.

Ron laughed. “I've been trying to get your attention for ten minutes. You seem to be quite caught up in that report.

“Yes, uh-huh. Report.”

“You all right, mate?”

“Yep.”

“You sure? You're looking a little peaky. I hope you haven't got that thing Rose had last week; nasty that was. I didn't think we'd ever get the stink out of the carpet.”

“Nah,” Harry said, forcing a grin for his best mate and sitting up a little straighter in his chair. “Just tired, I guess.”

“Say no more,” Ron said with a grin. “I remember what it was like when me and 'Mione first got together. You should grab some Pepper up.”

Harry grimaced. “Thanks for that. That's all I need—an image of you two going at it.” As Harry spoke, he realised that that was true. His erection had well and truly dwindled. He brightened instantly. “I don't shove my sex life in your face.”

“Good job, too,” Ron said with a laugh. Last thing I need to see is Malfoy's pasty arse in front of my face.”

Harry smiled, safe in the knowledge that he _would_ be seeing Malfoy's arse. Right in front of his face. Patting his pocket, Harry made a snap decision. “Actually, Ron, I am feeling a little under the weather. I'm going to take off early. See you tomorrow.”

Ron shook his head and waved him from the office.

~

“What. The. Fuck. Was. That?” Harry asked, punctuating each word with a thrust of his hips.

Draco simply grinned up at him, opening his legs wider and meeting Harry thrust for thrust. Within seconds, they were both screaming out each other's name as they came.

Harry didn't worry about how quick it was; it was always the same when they hadn't seen each other for a couple of days. A nice quickie, and then maybe some longer, more loving sex, followed by the two of them lying on the sofa watching a film or going out for dinner. Harry hadn't thought he could have ever be this happy, and it had surprised him more than anyone that he had found it with Draco Malfoy.

Harry had Apparated from the office straight into Draco's flat. Not finding him in the living room or kitchen, Harry had finally found Draco in his bedroom, lying on his back, idly playing with himself. A smile and a “What took you so long” had Harry stripped and on the bed almost instantly.

“Seriously,” Harry said once he had his breath back, “what was that?”

“The note?” Draco asked, an innocent look plastered on his face.

“Yes, the note, you git.”

“I finished work early and I was horny. And I think it's time. We've been talking about it for a while...”

“A week is not a while.” Harry laughed, propping himself up on an elbow to look at Draco. “Are you...”

“Yes, I'm sure.” Draco poked his tongue out; Harry sucked on it. “It is my fantasy after all. And we did yours.”

“Sex on my desk at work wasn't a fantasy; it was an emergency.”

“Well, whatever you want. We've talked about this. One fantasy each. We agreed.”

“We were drunk. And horny.”

Draco slapped Harry on his chest before pushing him onto his back and straddling him. “It's your fault, really. You asked me what I wanted to do and I told you. And now I can't stop thinking about it.”

Harry smiled up at Draco and slid his hands onto Draco's hips, stilling them. “If you carry on like that, there won't be time for it.”

Draco lowered his head to Harry's. “I'll be gentle,” he whispered against Harry's lips.

“You'd better,” Harry mumbled, flipping them so that Draco was once again lying beneath him. “But, first,” he said, kissing Draco and jumping out of bed, “we need wine. Be right back.”

~

Harry moved to grab the wine bottle of the bedside table, but Draco took his hand to stop him.

“Harry...”

Harry looked into Draco's eyes and nearly gasped at the _need_ he saw there. Placing his hands on either side of the pillow under Draco's head, Harry kissed him gently. The kiss deepened as Draco would his hands into Harry's hair and Harry could feel himself—and Draco—hardening again.

Draco broke the kiss and reached for his wand. Harry almost choked.

“Not yet,” Harry said with a chuckle, sliding down the bed, kissing every inch of Draco as he moved.

Draco gasped as Harry took his hard cock into his mouth, wrapping his lips around the shaft as he twirled his tongue around the tip. Harry liked nothing better than sucking Draco; the noises he made and the simple taste of _Draco_ could—and would, if he wasn't careful—make him come untouched.

Harry lifted his head up as he felt the cool feel of glass touching his shoulder. “Impatient, are we?” he asked with a grin, taking the bottle from Draco's hand.

Draco simply smirked.

“Turn over.”

Draco did as Harry asked without question, and Harry had to choke back a laugh as Ron's words came unbidden into his mind. Harry wouldn't—especially not within Draco's earshot—call his arse 'pasty'. To Harry, it was just perfect.

Sitting back on his heels, Harry ran his one hand over Draco's arse, groaning as he saw Draco's glistening hole fluttering as the cold air brushed over him. Harry slid one finger gently into him, its way eased by their earlier _ministrations_. Harry couldn't get enough of this—the feeling of Draco around him; the feel of his own come in Draco's arse.

Harry removed his finger—smiling at Draco's groan—and dripped the flavoured oil down Draco's back. The sight of the oil disappearing between Draco's cheeks made Harry's mouth water, and he couldn't help but have a taste. Starting between Draco's shoulder-blades, Harry licked a stripe through the oil, not stopping when he reached his arse. With one hand on each cheek, Harry opened Draco up and continued licking and sucking.

Before Draco, Harry had never considered kissing another man's arse—figuratively or literally—but now, he couldn't get enough of it. Maybe it was just Draco, Harry thought, but the intimacy of the act seemed to make Harry hotter than hell. As his tongue swirled in Draco's already loosened hole, Harry had to hold himself back. He wanted to be _inside_ Draco; he wanted to reach right up and eat the come he'd buried in Draco's arse earlier.

Draco was bucking beneath him, and Harry held him down gently; if they didn't slow down, it would be over a long time before Draco's fantasy could be made reality. Reluctantly lifting his head from Draco's arse, Harry replaced his tongue with his fingers once more. First one, then two, and eventually three.

The sight of his fingers sliding easily in and out of Draco spurred Harry on, and he reached for the oil, dripping more over his hand as he slipped a fourth finger in. Harry kissed Draco's lower back as Draco's groans turned to moans.

“Harry...”

Harry stopped what he was doing instantly at Draco's breathless words; the last thing he wanted to do was hurt the man lying beneath him. “You all right, love?” he asked, sliding his hand from Draco's arse.

“Hmm...” Draco turned so that he was facing Harry, catching his breath. “Yes, more than okay.” He smiled. “But I think I need to do it now, before I lose focus.”

Harry couldn't help the grimace that he made. He'd psyched himself up for it, and the mere mention of it had made him harder than he'd ever been, but now it was real. Looking into Draco's eyes, Harry steeled himself and nodded. “Remember: gentle. I need this to not go wrong,” he said, adding a small laugh.

“Believe me,” Draco answered with a laugh of his own, “I'd rather this didn't go wrong as well. I happen to like that part of you. A lot.”

Harry poked his tongue out at him. “Just that part?” he asked, waggling the part in question in Draco's direction.

“Shush you. And lie down. I want to be on top for this.” Draco's eyes darkened. “I want to be in charge of every single thrust.”

Harry moaned and scrambled onto his back, making himself comfortable on the pillows. Draco reached for his wand.

“Ready?”

Harry nodded and Draco repeated the only word that had been written on his note.

_“ENGORGIO!”_

Fuck, Harry had never felt anything like it before. His whole cock pulsed as if it was encased in heat—not unbearable, though—and he could _feel_ it lengthening and widening. The whole spell couldn't have taken less than ten seconds, but it felt as if it had been hours. He was so close to the edge.

Wanting to see Draco's reaction, Harry lifted his head off the pillow to look at his boyfriend. Draco's eyes were wide and he looked ready to faint. He also needed to look at his cock. He had never been the smallest in the showers, just as he'd never been the biggest. Average, he was, and he liked it. But now, he _needed_ to see how he looked.

“We don't have to...” Harry began to say, looking again at Draco's face and noticing a strange glint in his eyes.

Draco answered him by straddling his upper thighs and stroking his oversized cock. Picking up the discarded phial of oil, Draco poured the last of the bottle over Harry's cock and took it in both of his hands. Draco's eyes glazed over and Harry couldn't help but thrust into his hands.

“Draco...”

Lifting himself up, Draco steadied himself above Harry's erect cock.

“You're not ready,” Harry said, gripping Draco's hips to stop him from moving.

Draco grinned. “I was born ready,” he said, taking Harry's hands from his hips and sinking down.

“Fuck!” they both cried at the same time.

Harry didn't know if it was the same for Draco, but he knew he wasn't going to last long. The still-tingling aspect of the spell, combined with the tight feeling of Draco's arse around him was too much for him.

Harry needn't have worried. Draco was doing as he wanted; he controlled every thrust and movement. The loud groans and the huge grin on Draco's face as he rode Harry suggested that he was enjoying himself immensely.

Knowing that he wasn't going to last for even seconds longer, Harry moved to reach for Draco's neglected cock. Draco, however, had other ideas; he refused to let go of Harry's hand, and continued to control his own pleasure. It wasn't long before Draco was coming—untouched--all over Harry's chest; Harry was only seconds behind him, filling his arse with a second lot of come.

Draco gingerly lifted himself off of Harry and lay down on the bed next to him. “Fuck,” he said, laughing and kissing Harry. “That was brilliant. I felt so good, so _full_.”

“Uh-huh,” Harry replied, turning to face Draco fully. “Now, grab your wand.”

Draco reversed the spell and kissed Harry. “Thank you.”

Harry smiled. “I've decided on my fantasy.”

“Great. Tell me in the morning.” Draco smiled. “I'll look forward to it.”

“I want to do it now.”

Draco laughed; Harry didn't. “Harry... I'm a bit knackered at the moment.”

Harry put his finger do Draco's lips. “You don't have to do anything. Just lie on your front and let me do the rest.”

“Now?”

“It _has_ to be now.”

Draco must've realised what Harry meant as he flipped over onto his front without question. Harry started at Draco's neck, kissing and biting as he moved downwards. He didn't waste much time; they were both so over-sensitised that neither of them needed it. Besides, Harry had a fantasy to fulfil.

Taking hold of Draco's arse with each hand, Harry opened him up and gasped. Draco's hole wasn't just glistening—it was wet. Harry could see a small trickle of white escaping and he needed to taste. It was what he wanted and he couldn't wait.

Harry's tongue slid easily into the hole, and he lapped at the inside of Draco as if he were an ice cream cone. Never before had been able to delve so deep into Draco, and he loved it. Harry slid two fingers in alongside his tongue and the squelching noise they made spurred him to lick harder, faster, deeper.

Draco was bucking underneath him, and Harry didn't care; he couldn't stop. He licked and sucked at Draco's hole until his own come was covering his chin. He finger fucked Draco as he did so, and soon he felt Draco's arse clenching around his hand and tongue. Harry had never been more turned on in his life. Before he knew it, Harry found himself coming for the third time that night.

Harry collapsed onto Draco, using his upper thigh as a pillow. He couldn't think of moving; he thought he would just have to sleep there. Draco, obviously had other ideas. Using a strength that Harry didn't think was possible after their activities, Draco turned over and pulled Harry up to the pillows, kissing him fully.

“Draco?”

“Yes, Harry?”

“We're _definitely_ doing that again.”

_The end._


End file.
